Blue Sands
by Krylancelo
Summary: Luffy and crew disembark on a beautiful island. Doubt clouds Nami's and Zoro's minds, but Luffy wants to stick it out! My 1st One Piece fic! Luffy tells his story on a stormy night. The first of many!
1. Prologue

A bleak looking landscape with strong winds was all that could be seen from the small ship that Luffy, Zoro, and Nami occupied.  
  
The area was called, "Captian's Wastelands". The only place in all the world inhabited by a special species called the "Myrias".   
  
"The Mayor always told me that this place was always to be feared. I don't know why though, he never really wanted to go into much detail.... Captian Shanks used to say it was just nothing to worry about!" Said Luffy as he looked down at his feet. His sandals were covered with dust and pale blue sand.  
  
"Looks like a wicked storm might be comming this way, if the wind keeps up. I heard last year, when I dooped some dumb pirates, the Segauls, that whenever the sands turn blue, a huge windstorm will come at night." Nami said, her short hair swaying in the winds.  
  
"Great, were going to get a big one if this wind keeps up!" Zoro said sarcasticly, as he scratched his head, and moaned about the weather.  
  
Luffy smiled happily, then sat down and told everyone that they were going to stay here tonight and brave the storm.  
  
Nami glared at him, then sat down as well. Her legs covering in the sand that flew around them.  
  
Zoro just leaned against a rock and was ready to listen to his captin.   
  
Hi I know this is very very short, but it's just a prologue of sorts. I'll write more later, and it'll be a real chapter. Later, review if the chapter is wanted! 


	2. Myrais's Crystal

_**Blue Sands**_

_**By Krylancelo **_

_Chapter 2: Myrias's Crystal_

The storm raged on and even Luffy was starting to feel unsettled by the dark clouds, torrential rain, and harsh thunder and lightning.

The island, "Captian's Wastlands" seemed to be true to it's name. Without better shelter than the small hut they had built, they'd be blown away!

"Luffy, you idiot! Why are we still here?" Zorro yelled over the noise of rain and thunder. A flash of lightning made the green haired man frown, and the three huddled pirates were as close to the fire as they could get in the small hut without burning themselves.

"Y'guys, I heard a rumor that when things get this bad it'll be all over." Nami said, her teeth shaking.

"In the morning?" Luffy questioned.

"No! For us! Luffy, this place isn't safe. Why didn't we stay on the ship with the rest of the crew like normal people? I could be eating safe and sound right now." She said, and then her voice got more irritated by the second.

"Instead, I'm here! Getting soaked by a leaky cliff we're using for a roof and nearly burned because I'm so cold!" She rasped out.

"We need to get out of here next break in this storm, alright? We'll make a run for the land boat and get to the ship as soon as possible. Whatever your idea was Luffy, it's done for. Our only priority should be getting out of here!" Zorro reasoned.

Luffy looked out at his two friends who were still both beside him. They had all been through a lot together in the past and he wanted them to go through this with him too. That's the real reason Luffy didn't invite Chopper, Sanji, or Usopp to this place.

"Guys, I know this isn't a great place. The sand is always blue, we'd have storms like this every night. B-but! My old grand pa told me about this place a few days before he died. If someone can get a Myrias Crystal from here then they'd be cured from the curse of the fruit. I want to be a good pirate, and I know that there isn't a time when I could save my friends if you got knocked into the water. If someone was unconscious and got knocked in and I was alone. I wouldn't be.. I couldn't save them, no matter how hard I would try!"

"Luffy." Zorro said, his voice barely over the roar of the wind.

"When did you get deep!"Nami said, though her voice wasn't nearly as irritated as before.

The storm ragged, and didn't let up. A long night finally turned into a peaceful morning. The small hut made with driftwood had fallen down on top of them. Luffy was the first to stand up and look at the calm waters that were a few feet away.

Nami and Zorro shared a look and then got up as well.

"I guess, if it's that important to you.. we'll help out, Luffy." Zorro said, his eyes on the captian's back.

"Yeah. We can brave a few more storms, so let's go find that crystal!" Nami said, cheering for her friend and captian.

Luffy turned to look at them, and broke out in a huge smile!

"Thank you!"

Tell me what you think!


End file.
